


Pity Party

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Birthday, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Super short but lowkey based on a thing that happened to me as a kid, regret.txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
            </p></blockquote>





	Pity Party

[Did my invitations disappear  
Why’d I put my heart on every cursive letter?  
Tell me why the hell no one is here  
Tell me what to do to make it all feel better]

Heinz smiled as he lit the first candle on the cake. Seeing the tiny ball of heat and light made him feel almost better about being alone on his birthday again. This felt different, he was turning ten. Wasn’t it supposed to be special?

[Maybe it’s a cruel joke on me  
Whatever, whatever  
Just means there’s way more cake for me  
Forever, forever]

He sighed and lit another candle. He had friends… right? He gave everyone in his class an invitation. He shouldn’t be alone. Did he write the wrong address? He checked the card and sure enough, it had the correct address. He looked around at all the other kids singing happy birthday and smiling, eating cake and playing games. He felt sadness hit him like a brick as he realized nobody would come. He would be alone on his birthday again. He would be alone his whole life…..

[It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to   
I’ll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I’ll cry until my pity party’s in flames]

A tear fell down his face and he started to cry quietly as he lit another candle, not minding that his arm was directly above another flame and getting burnt slightly. He smiled through his tears in spite of himself. It was still one of his best birthdays yet. Why was he upset?

[Maybe if I knew all of them well  
I wouldn’t have been trapped inside this hell that holds me  
Maybe if I casted out a spell  
But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons]  
He didn’t need anyone. They would just take all of his cake and complain. He didn’t need gifts. He didn’t need anyone!  
[Maybe it’s a cruel joke on me  
Whatever, whatever  
Just means there’s way more cake for me  
Forever, forever]

He lit the last candle and smiled at the light that it provided.. it lit up his sky blue eyes, welling with tears and darkening with resentment. He took the match and set it onto the table, smiling wider as the table started smoking and the fire began to spread from the table to the carpet.. He took the cake and scooped a bunch of it into his hand, eating it quickly as a scream came from a nearby family.

[It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to   
I’ll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I’ll cry until my pity party’s in flames]

He swiped the cake off of the table and onto the floor. The flames lapped at it and erupted, eating up the sugars and fats in a bright, smoke filled blaze.. He laughed as tears fell from his face. He walked out of the burning building slowly, leaving scorch marks on the bottom of the dress he was forced to wear. He felt something like power surging through him as he ran into the woods, hands covered in burnt cake and icing and tears streaming down his face. He was smiling.

[I’m laughing, I’m crying  
It feels like I’m dying  
I’m laughing, I’m crying  
It feels like I’m dying  
I’m laughing, I’m crying  
It feels like I’m dying  
I’m dying, I’m dying  
It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to  
It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to]  
[It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to   
I’ll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I’ll cry until my pity party’s in flames]


End file.
